


Choc-chip pancakes and kindergartners

by nerdy_bookworm_1998



Series: Full Throttle [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Day of School, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998
Summary: It's Brooklyn and Sarah's first day at kindergarten.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Full Throttle [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680394
Kudos: 18





	Choc-chip pancakes and kindergartners

The morning is peacefully quiet with the sun just peeking over the treetops to start a new day. Steve, Bucky, and I are all curled up together in our bed, getting the last bit of sleep we can before being woken by our daughters. 

As if on cue our door bangs open and two tiny bodies land on the bed. "Momma, Papa, Daddy, wake up!" Sarah and Brooklyn call out in unison.

I sit up between Steve and Bucky to look over at the alarm clock on our bedside table. It reads 5:30am. "Girls, it's still too early to get up. When your alarm clock says 6:30, then you can get up," I explain to the girls.

"But momma, we has to get to school!" Becca pouts while Sarah nods at her sister's statement.

"I know, sweetheart. There is still plenty of time, your school only starts at eight," I try to soothe them, but it's clear they aren't going back to sleep now. I give a sigh of resignation. "Alright, I'll make you a deal; you go make your beds and make sure you have everything you need in your backpacks and I'll make your favorite chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast. Do we have a deal?"

"Yay!" the girls cry in lieu of an answer before scrambling off the bed and out the door.

"So much for sleeping in," Bucky chuckles sleepily beside me while Steve groans softly.

"Can't we put it off for one more week?" Steve asks, hugging his pillow tighter.

"Or, better yet, we could do homeschooling," Bucky suggests with a bright smile.

"You two are ridiculous, now get up, I have to go make breakfast before your daughters start rioting," I laugh as I gently shove Bucky's side until he gets out of bed so I can slide out as well.

After a big breakfast of pancakes, bacon, eggs, and grilled tomato, I go help the girls get cleaned up and dressed while the boys clean the kitchen. Brook decides she wants to wear jeans, sneakers, a red t-shirt, and her leather jacket Uncle Sam bought for her and her sister, while Sarah reaches for her jeans, cowboy boots, a flowery shirt, and her leather jacket. Both of them carry their princess-themed backpacks (Cinderella for Sarah, and Belle for Brook)

Once I manage to get myself dressed in jeans, steve's red flannel shirt, my favorite leather jacket and sneakers, all five of us head out to the jeep to make the trip to the girls' new school.

At the door to their new classroom, we're greeted by a smiling young woman with blonde and bubblegum pink hair. "Hi! I'm miss Gwen, what are your names?" she asks as she crouches down to be on eye-level with the girls.

"I'm Brooklyn Barnes-Rogers," Brook introduces herself with a shy smile while her sister peeks out from behind my legs.

"It's very nice to meet you, Brooklyn," Gwen says as she smiles back before turning to Sarah. "That must make you, Sarah. Am I right?"

Sarah gives her a slow nod and a shy smile.

"It's very nice to meet you, Sarah. Tell me, what are your favorite animals in the whole world?" Gwen asks.

"Horses," both girls answer in unison as Gwen's smile brightens even more.

"They're my favorite animals too! I've even got a book filled with stories all about horses that I'll read to the class at storytime, would you girls like that?"

"Yeah!" they agree enthusiastically.

"Alright then, let's get you settled in while I talk to your parents," Gwen nods before standing and turning to the rest of the class who are all sitting at their desks. "Class, this is Brooklyn and Sarah Barnes-Rogers," she gestures to the girls before continuing, "Now, I want you all to get out a piece of paper and your crayons and draw me a picture of horses. Morgan, please show Brooklyn and Sarah where we put our backpacks and where their desks are," she says to a dark-haired little girl.

Once the girls have said their goodbyes and are sufficiently distracted, Gwen turns to us with an understanding smile. "You are more than welcome to wait around a while, or you can sneak out while they're distracted. I promise they're in good hands. I'll even send you photos and videos throughout the day, if that would make you feel better," she offers.

"That would be great, thank you, Gwen," I smile at her gratefully. "Are you coming with Peter to the club cookout this weekend?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," she agrees with a smile before she heads back into the class and I'm left to wind my arms through the boys' arms. They are both sporting glassy eyes as they fight back the tears. Once we reach the jeep I pull them both in for a hug. "They're gonna be fine. They're in good hands," I coo as I gently rub their backs while biting back my own tears.

"Promise?" Bucky sniffles while his lower lip wobbles.

"I promise. I wouldn't have left them there if I wasn't 110% sure," I reassure him. "How about we head over to the clubhouse? I'm sure the guys will be more than happy to take your minds off your worries with darts, rock music and fine-tuning the bikes while I hang out with the girls. I'll even twist Sam's arm to help me make drinks," I suggest with both men nodding hesitantly. "Let's go, I'm driving," I grin as I pull out of the hug and get behind the wheel, shaking my head at my big, tough bikers with hearts of gold.


End file.
